In general, a centrifugal air blower has been broadly used as an air blower, for an air conditioner or the like, and recently requirements for high performance and reduction of noises have been particularly remarkably stronger, so that a method of enhancing the performance by improving the shape of an impeller (for example, see Patent Document 1).